1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable table for a table saw and supported by legs from a floor or ground surface; more particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of horizontal struts that extend across the bottom of the table legs and provide wheels spaced forward of a pair of the legs and slightly above the surface of the ground. Titling means, such as handles, are provided on the table to tilt the table in the direction of the wheels so that the wheels engage the ground and permit the table to be wheeled to a different location.
2. Prior Art
A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and as a result the following patents were uncovered in the search:
Patent No.InventorDate2,672,349BrockMar. 16, 19544,230,329JohnsonOct. 28, 19804,969,496RomansNov. 13, 19904,971,286SilhanNov. 20, 19905,479,840Hilliard et alJan. 2, 19965,482,303MeloyJan. 9, 19965,709,397HallJan. 20, 19985,876,173English, Jr.Mar. 2, 19995,957,649English, Jr. et alSept. 28, 19996,079,931English, Jr. et alJun. 27, 20006,273,081 B1Gorgal et alAug. 14, 20016,533,524 B2English, Jr. et alMar. 18, 20036,659,706 B2English, Jr. et alDec. 9, 20036,837,665 B2English, Jr. et alJan. 4, 2005
As will appear from an inspection of the above references, there is no patent that shows a table having horizontal strut with wheels mounted to one side of the table and where the wheels are positioned slightly above the surface of the ground (or floor) and whereby tilting the table will cause the wheels to engage the ground.
Many of these patents show tables, wheels and handles, but none show wheels mounted in an offset position with respect to a pair of table legs such that the wheels do not touch the ground in the normal resting position of the table but which, when the table is tilted by lifting on the handles, touch the ground and permit the table to be moved from place to place.
Certain patents such as English Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,931 show lift dollies for tables using table saws; however, the English Jr., patent involves moveable elements including casters mounted on pivotal frames which can be moved from a non-contacting position into a ground contacting position and which would require a release in order for the casters to return to their non-contacting position.